One Lucky Dog
by 1derwolf
Summary: Bolt and Penny are the best of friends. What if that friendship was taken to the next level? Bolt/Penny. NO FLAMES? THEN DON'T REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Bolt and Penny are the best of friends, but what if that friendship was kicked up a notch? This is my first fanfic, and it certainly won't be my last.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney does.**

**Things Just Happen**

Bolt was sitting on the couch on a Saturday afternoon, with Mittens and Rhino right next to him. Everything was going great for the White Shepherd, and he had no regrets. Today, Penny was going to take him to the park for some fun in the sun, but she had to finish her homework first. She had an English paper due on Monday, and she hadn't started it yet, so he had to wait until she was halfway done.

"Bolt, your leg is thumping and it's causing the couch to vibrate. Could ya tone it down a bit?" Mittens asked

"Oh, sorry. I'm just ready to go."

"You've been ready to go for two hours, Wags!"

"I like the park. I get my exercise, and I get to spend time with Penny. It's a win-win!"

"Yeah, well that win-win is getting on my nerve-nerve." Mittens said with sarcasm. She may have gotten annoyed by Bolt very easily, but she knew it was a 'dog thing.' He had so much energy that, at times, it was hard for her to keep up with him, especially on their journey home. Mittens loved giving herself the credit for teaching Bolt how to be a real dog, and Bolt was happy to let her have it. He owed her!

"I'm gonna go see how much more she has to do." Bolt said as he jumped to the floor and walked to the stairs, beginning his ascent. Bolt made his way to Penny's room, and walked towards the door, seeing it ajar. As he walked through, he was stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Penny taking off a towel, revealing no clothes whatsoever. The door creaking open caught Penny's attention as she turned around to see what it was, and gasped seeing Bolt standing in the doorway, completely frozen.

"Bolt!" Penny said as she grabbed the towel to cover her naked body, and caused Bolt to snap out of his subconscious state. He backed up rapidly and ran out of the room, nearly taking out the small coffee table in the hallway. Bolt ran down the stairs as fast as he could, not caring what got in his way, which startled Mittens a little.

"Hey, wh…" Mittens tried to ask Bolt as he ran past the couch, heading straight for the kitchen table. Mittens stood up and watched the shepherd as he darted around the twists of the dining room at break-neck speed. Had he not been looking where he was going, the chances of that happening were a lot greater. Mittens looked up the stairway, wondering what had just happened. She had never seen Bolt run FROM anything; it was always the other way around. Mittens ran through all of the possibilities in her head, and still couldn't come up with anything that would make Bolt run for his life like that. Penny would never try to hurt him, which eliminated so many other options. While she continued to think, Penny came down the stairs at a careful speed, dressed in a robe with her hair soaking wet, and looked around the living room as she made it to the bottom step. Mittens had figured out that she had just gotten out of the shower, as she watched the spectacle unfold, hopefully being able to catch what had happened.

"Bolt!" Penny called softly, as if she was afraid he would try to run from his hiding place.

"What just happened?" Mittens asked as she looked over at Rhino, who wasn't there. Putting that thought aside, she focused her attention on what she really wanted to know. Penny walked around to the kitchen slowly, and Mittens jumped down to follow, and put all of the puzzle pieces together. The two walked through the kitchen, before catching sight of Bolt in the dining room, and crouched in the corner of the room underneath the table; the one place he knew would be the hardest for Penny to reach. Penny got on her knees, and looked under the table to find Bolt cowering in fear, pushed as far into the corner as possible.

"Bolt!" Penny whispered, hoping it wouldn't scare him. Having her just look at him just made Bolt turn his head away and close his eyes, fearful of her reaction. Penny sighed knowing that he felt bad about walking into the room, but was determined to let him know that it was just an accident.

"It's okay, buddy! I won't hurt you, I swear!" Penny said still in a soft voice. Bolt lifted his head, and looked over at Penny, tears coming from his eyes. Seeing this only made Penny feel more terrible about the whole ordeal.

"Bolt, it's okay! Really! Things happen, and I could never be mad at you… please come here." Penny said hoping Bolt would come out from underneath the table, which he eventually did with some more convincing. The entire time, Mittens was still trying to figure out what was going on. As he came into full view, Penny pulled the shepherd into a hug, assuring him that what he did was just an accident.

"I would never hurt you! I don't ever want you to be afraid of that." Penny said still holding Bolt in her arms. Bolt gave her a small whine to let her know he was listening. Penny eventually let go to head back upstairs and get dressed. With one issue out of the way, Mittens jumped in, hoping Bolt would fill her in on the situation.

"Hey, what happened Wags?" Mittens asked

"I walked in on Penny without any clothes on." said Bolt, still wiping away his tears. In that one sentence, Mittens had put all of the pieces together.

"And you just ran?"

"I didn't know what to do. I knew that what I did was wrong, and I was afraid that I was gonna get punished for it."

"I hear ya!" Mittens said understanding Bolt's feelings.

"Right now, I just wanna forget this whole thing happened and go to the park." said Bolt

"Right now, you look like you could really use one of these." Mittens said walking up to the shepherd and hugging him, which surprised Bolt a little.

"Uh… Mittens."

"Don't talk, just hug!" said Mittens, which he did after a few seconds.

Penny's Room

Penny walked back into her room, and made sure to close the door this time, where she took off her robe, revealing her naked self, and walked to her dresser for some clothes. After pulling out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, she set them on her bed and sat down to take in what had just happened with Bolt.

"Wow that was weird. I hope I didn't scar him. He's so innocent and cute when he gets embarrassed. Any girl dog would be really lucky to have him stare at her." Penny said as she thought out loud.

"Wait, what am I saying? He's a dog! There's no way I'm attracted to him. He's my dog… my boy… my good boy." Penny thought out loud again; only this time, she was subconsciously massaging her pussy as she talked about Bolt. When she realized what she was doing, she jumped up and began to pace.

"No, no, no, no, no! I don't love him like that. I just need to put it away and forget about it. I'll just take Bolt to the park, and everything will be fine." Penny said as she got dressed and made her way downstairs, where she found Bolt waiting patiently for her to arrive. Within a few minutes, they were off to the park, and having a good time. After about 20 minutes, Penny began getting tired, and decided to let Bolt roam the park by himself for a little while to play with other dogs, while she rested against a nearby tree. She watched as Bolt ran around with a black lab for a few minutes, watching his every more intently than usual, like she was looking for something.

"**Bolt, you sure look like you're having fun. With your fur rustling in the wind, and your tail going absolutely crazy, and your… your… crotch so open like that. The way it dangles as you m…" **Penny began thinking before coming back to reality and shaking her head, trying to get those thoughts out of her mind. **"There's no way I love him like that. He's handsome, but he should be with someone of his own species. Oh My God! Did I just say that Bolt was handsome?... Maybe I do want him."**

After about another 15 minutes of letting him run, Penny reattached Bolt's leash, and they headed back to the house, with Bolt completely oblivious to Penny's inner arguments. As they reached the front step, Bolt ran through the doggy door to greet Mittens and Rhino, who were sitting on the couch, both asleep. He looked over to the TV and saw white static, suggesting that the cable was out. Mittens was resting peacefully at one end of the couch, while Rhino was snoring his head off at the other end. Penny walked through the door and headed for her room, which instantly woke Mittens and Rhino from their sleep.

"Hey! How was the park?" Mittens asked sleepily.

"It went great, but I couldn't help but notice that Penny kept staring at me. It's like her eyes were just glued to me."

"Now, you just sound cocky."

"I'm just sayin'." Bolt said as she walked over to his bed for some much-needed rest.

Penny's Room

"So, do I really love him like that?" Penny asked herself.

"I couldn't take my eyes off of him at all while we were at the park. Do I want to be fucked by my own dog?" Penny asked again. After about 10 seconds, she looked down at her jeans, and unbuckled them. As she took them off, she also lost her panties; throwing them to the ground Penny then laid herself down on her bed, and began fingering herself slowly.

"Ohhh… oh Bolt." Penny whispered as she sped up her jerking, and began to feel more incredible after every rub. She continued to mumble those same words to herself while she fingered herself wildly. Her short breaths soon turned into moans as she got closer to finishing. After another few moans, she let out one deep moan as she shot her load all over her sheets; her cum covering her legs and knees.

"I… need you, Bolt!" Penny said whispering once more; smiling having realized that she did, in fact, want to have sex with her dog. Now she just needed to find a way for him to fuck her, which was going to be especially difficult considering what happened earlier that day. But she would find a way… she needed to. She needed that dog to pound her.

Please review. Tell me what you like and what you don't like. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny now realizes that she is in love with Bolt, and after what happened the other day, she's not sure she can get him to come into her room again, let alone have sex with her.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney does.**

**The Plan is in Motion**

"So, are you feelin' any better?" asked Mittens

"Yeah I am, but something still feels strange." Bolt said back.

"What?"

"I had this really weird dream last night about Penny. She was trying to get me to fuck her."

"Uh… that's really… graphic."

"Well, that's what happened. She was stroking me… everywhere. It's almost like she was in the room with me while I slept."

"Well, most people would think of that as extremely slutty."

"I know, but I…"

"You what?"

"… I liked it!"

"Wait, you liked it?"

"Well, she makes me feel like I matter, and I DO love her."

"Yeah, but she's a human, Bolt. It would be one thing for US to be mates, but that's because we're both animals, but for a human to mate with a dog just isn't morally right." said Mittens trying to talk some sense into Bolt.

"What do I do?" Bolt asked

"I can't tell you what to do, Bolt. Just be careful and think before you actually do anything, because you might regret it."

Penny had officially figured out that she was in love with Bolt, and she didn't know how much longer she could wait. She couldn't get the thought out of her mind, but she had a plan to get what she so desperately needed. And she was ready to put it in motion.

"Bolt!" Penny called. Bolt was down below when he heard Penny call his name. Not only did it catch his attention, but Mittens' as well. Bolt looked over at Mittens, and shrugged his shoulders before getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Remember what I said, Bolt!" Mittens called. When he got to the top step, he noticed Penny sticking her head out of her door and smiling.

"Come here, boy!" Penny said as she waved her hand for him to come into her room. When he strolled through the door, he turned around to find Penny in her robe, but he noticed that her hair wasn't wet.** She didn't take a shower. Why is she in her robe? **Bolt thought as he stood there wondering what she wanted him for. Penny closed the door, and walked over to her bed, and patted the spot next to her, suggesting that Bolt join her. As the shepherd jumped onto the end of the bed, Penny just looked at him and smiled.

"Listen, buddy. After what happened the other day, I've been doing a lot of thinking. I realized that you mean more to me than just my dog." Penny stopped to look down at Bolt's sheath, and instantly got a shiver up her spine. Bolt was still confused and not sure why she seemed so tense.

"Anyway, when we were at the park the other day, I…" Penny stopped herself once again, but this time was afraid of what Bolt would think. Bolt began to worry, and stared in her eyes, hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"I was looking at your dick." Penny said. Bolt's expression didn't change much, other than when he looked down at his junk, wondering why she would look down there.

"After a few more minutes, I realized that… I want to have sex with you." Penny continued to explain. Bolt began to get uncomfortable at the last thing she said, and was trying his best to sit still. **I knew she wanted to do this. Mittens said I should think about this, but I want to love her, and I should be in control of that.**Bolt thought; still squirming. Penny then looked back down at his sheath, and noticed the tip of his penis poking out. It was at that exact moment that she realized that Bolt understood every word of their conversation. After a few seconds of contemplating her next move, Penny slowly moved her hand down and began to massage Bolt's junk. Every light rub gave Bolt a nervous jitter, which Penny just smiled at. It wasn't long before Penny was at the 'unable to sit still' stage, and began moving around a little on her bed.

"Do you wanna?" Penny asked Bolt, now knowing that he could comprehend what she was saying. Bolt began to nod, and soon after, Penny started taking off her robe. Seeing this, Bolt began to back up, not wanting to relive the hell he went through the other day.

"Bolt, it's okay. I'm supposed to be naked." Penny said stopping momentarily before going back to stripping. She slipped the robe completely off, and set it next to the foot of her bed, revealing her body to Bolt, and he began to sweat. The shepherd's penis was now at its longest state of 6", and Penny only got more excited after seeing it start to throb up and down. Soon after, Penny laid herself on her back and opened her legs. Bolt slowly stood up and walked over to her wet entrance, and decided to have a little fun with her vulnerable pussy, by licking it slowly. Penny cringed as she felt Bolt's large tongue engulf her open pussy. It wasn't long after that Bolt soon pushed his tongue all the way in, and soon began 'exploring' his owner in ways he never thought were possible. He seemed to be in complete heaven as he closed his eyes, wondering how it could get any better. **How could Mittens be wrong about this? I love it, and so does Penny. She wants this. Who am I to deny her of that?**Bolt thought as he slowly pulled his tongue from her slit, and licking his lips. Penny's eyes opened as she looked at Bolt, who was climbing over her.

"Wait, Bolt. Come here!" Penny called softly, and the shepherd walked over to her slowly, still climbing over her. He stopped after Penny grabbed his hind legs just as his member dangled over her face.

"Hold still, buddy!" Penny said as she gently grabbed his penis, which caused Bolt's legs to buckle a little. However, he was able to regain control and keep himself upright. Penny slowly tipped it down, and began licking the tip, and eventually started licking up and down while Bolt moaned at the pleasure he was receiving. Penny then grabbed it with her whole hand and shoved it into her mouth, and began to suck it stiffly. While she continued to blow her dog, she noticed him having trouble standing; so she patted his lower back lightly, which let him know it was okay for him to sit down on her upper chest. She sucked his large dick for another 30 seconds before pulling it from her mouth, and preceded lower and started licking his balls. By now, Bolt was practically sitting on Penny's neck, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Soon, she began moving upwards, causing Bolt to stand up so she could move easier. For being a dog, Penny was surprised at just how well Bolt understood every step of the process.

"Do you wanna keep going?" Penny asked. Bolt nodded, and moved back towards her pussy, dick ready to push inside of his owner. Bolt looked up at Penny and smiled as he knew what was coming next, and she smiled right back. The shepherd inched his way forward, with Penny hunched up to make it less of a challenge for Bolt.

"Go ahead!" Penny whispered, and waited for Bolt to do his thing. The dog placed his front paws around her sides, and placed his member at the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, he pushed himself into Penny; making her gasp with every inch that went through. Bolt soon began thrusting and a slow rate, and after some seconds, the rhythm and pace was picked up to a speed much faster. Bolt began gasping along with Penny, and the two of them had found extreme pleasure in each other's sexuality. Penny's gasps soon became louder and with more groaning added in, which suggested that she was close to cumming. Bolt knew that he was close as well, and began shoving even harder than before, which seemed to only excite Penny more. She grabbed a hold of Bolt's strong neck and began pushing her own body as well to quicken the climax. Bolt let out a grunt that lasted about 3 seconds, and loaded Penny's walls with his seed, while Penny unloaded as well; splashing her cum all over Bolt's member and her pussy. Bolt of their juices shot from Penny's pussy, and spilled onto the bed sheets. Completely out of breath, Bolt collapsed on top of Penny, and buried his face into her chest, nuzzling her tits as he got more comfortable. His member was still inside of Penny, and he knew he couldn't pull it out until the swelling had gone down; so he stayed where he was; not wanting to cause Penny any pain. As for Penny, her breathing was very deep, and her heart was pounding out of her chest, which Bolt could hear as he laid his head there. She felt very warm, just due to Bolt's fur completely covering her body, and her arms had extended completely around Bolt's neck. After about 10 minutes of pure rest, Bolt began pulling his member out of Penny as she gasped during the entire time. His penis was still throbbing, but not nearly to the degree it was after he came; however, that still didn't mean he wasn't in pain.

"That's my good boy!" Penny whispered, and Bolt smiled at her while he regained his strength.

"You know, I thought it was going to be more difficult trying to get you to do this. But I'm glad it wasn't…I love you, Bolt!" Penny said as she tried to position herself upright. She was still naked, and still dripping in Bolt's juices, as well as her own. As she cleaned her body with a towel, Bolt walked up to the bed, still exhausted from fucking Penny, and leaned up against the bed, trying to stay awake.

"Oh are you tired, buddy?" Penny asked softly, as she picked him up and set him on the bed. She slipped his practically limp body underneath the bed sheets, and laid his head on her pillow. When she felt he was completely comfortable, she too slipped into the bed, and scooted closer to Bolt; lifting his arms over her shoulders and pulling his body closer to hers. Penny was also able to bury her face into Bolt's furry chest before falling asleep herself.

That was chapter 2, and I hope I did well. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

It finally happened! Penny and Bolt have found love, and are still sleeping in her bed. We'll see what happens when Mittens finds out about their little adventure.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney does.**

**The Aftermath**

Two hours had gone by since Bolt and Penny had made love, and they're both on the verge of waking up. Bolt let out a long yawn, and scooted back seeing Penny still sleeping in his arms. He smiled seeing Penny sleeping soundly and tried getting up as slowly and quietly as he could. He was sure that Mittens was probably wondering where he was, so he figured he would go tell her. Bolt jumped down onto the floor and walked out the door, but not before looking back at Penny to gaze at her as she slept. The shepherd walked down the stairs and saw Mittens still sitting on the couch, but looking out the window at something.

"You see something?" Bolt asked, startling the feline.

"God, Bolt. You almost gave me a heart attack." said Mittens who was still trying to slow her heart rate.

"Sorry."

"Where have you been?"

"Upstairs with Penny."

"Oh. What did she want?"

Bolt knew she probably wasn't going to like what he had to say, but he wanted to tell her what happened. He hoped that she would understand, but knowing Mittens, she wouldn't take too kindly to the idea at first.

"She wanted me."

"What do you… what?" asked Mittens, who by now had her mouth to the floor. Bolt nodded slowly, which told her that her assumption was correct. Mittens sat down on the couch and just stared at Bolt, wondering what he was thinking. **Bolt, you are a dumbass. You just had sex with your owner, and you act like there's nothing wrong with that. **Mittens thought as she continued to stare at the young dog.

"You have no idea what you've just done." said Mittens

"Yes I do. I _did _think about what you said before I went upstairs, and I took it to heart. But when she told me that she loved me, I realized that I wasn't wrong to feel the same way."

"And you actually believe that she loves you like that?"

"After everything that happened, yes."

Mittens looked at him, almost sorrowful. She seemed to be heartbroken, and she didn't know why.

"C'mon Mittens. I thought we had this talk after Vegas. You said so yourself that she didn't want just any dog; she wanted me. I thought you'd be happy for me." said Bolt, wondering why she would disapprove, even if Penny _was_ a human. Mittens said nothing more. The only thing she could muster the energy to do was walk out the pet door to the backyard, showing absolutely no emotion at all. Bolt watched the cat as she stepped outside, and out of his view. He didn't know what do to. **I knew she would see it as strange, but I would think, at the very least, she would be happy that I found someone that I really love. Why is she so mad at me? **Bolt asked himself silently. He wanted to follow her outside, but thought it would be best to give her some space.

"Whoa, that was dramatic!" said a voice coming from the kitchen. Bolt turned his head to the side to see Rhino standing there with a small tin of peanuts right next to him, as if he was watching a movie.

"Rhino, where did you come from?" asked Bolt

"Ohio." answered Rhino with a sarcastic tone. Bolt looked back at the pet door and sighed.

"What did I do wrong, Rhino?" asked Bolt

"You acted on primal instinct. Dogs have a reputation to fuck everything that moves, and you are no exception. Mittens was just hoping that your instincts had more meaning than the average dog."

"I love Penny."

"I'm sure you do, but do you love her for the right reasons?"

"What?"

"Penny is a human, Bolt! She needs to find someone her own species, and so do you. Why she did what she did, we'll probably never know. But I think something happened in her life that caused her to think she was in love with you. When did she start showing signs of affection?"

"I don't know. It probably didn't help that I walked in on her with no clothes on."

"Okay, let's think back a little further. Has she seemed more depressed lately, even before that little incident?" asked Rhino. Bolt had to dig into the deepest spaces of his memory to find an answer for Rhino. The only thing that he could remember was that she had been in her room a lot more often.

"She's been locked away in her room more."

"How do you know?"

"Well, the last couple of weeks, we hadn't gone on our regular walk after she got home from school. She just went straight to her room and shut the door. She wouldn't even say 'Hi' to me."

"Well, that's a good place to start."

Bolt could see that Rhino was trying to make a point, but he still wasn't convinced that Penny didn't love him. He decided to go up to Penny's room and see if she was awake. Bolt nudged the door open a little and walked up to Penny's bed and jumped up. She was still fast asleep, but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. Bolt began pulling the covers off of her bed, revealing her naked body, beginning to excite him just a little. He then placed his tongue on her pussy and gave it one long lick, figuring it would be enough to wake her up, and it was. Penny moaned for a second before opening her eyes to see Bolt down at her crotch area.

"Hey! How are you feeling?" asked Penny. Bolt walked up to Penny's face and laid down right next to her, letting her pet him.

"You really know how to love a girl, Bolt." Penny said as she continued to stroke Bolt's back. Her hand slowly moved around to the front of his body, giving his lower stomach some attention as well.

"Are you ready for another round?" Penny asked as she brought her face closer to his. Bolt looked at her and smiled. He moved closer to her, and waited for her to move downward to his sheath. However, she gently grabbed him by the neck and moved her lips close to his muzzle, where both of theirs met. Penny placed her entire mouth over Bolt's muzzle and let her tongue greet his as they kissed passionately. Their tongue intertwined and their arms extended around one another's bodies. Penny pulled Bolt's body closer to hers, letting his sheath come into contact with her stomach, and opened her mouth even wider, leaving Bolt to completely 'wash' the inside of her maw. At one point, his tongue began to tickle the back of her throat, causing her to gag a little, which made Bolt stop instantly, wondering if he hurt her.

"It's alright, Bolt. I actually really liked that." Penny said as she felt his member grow once again against her anal walls. He hadn't expected another round of this heaven so soon, but he wasn't about to turn it down.

"I wanna try something new, Bolt. I think you're gonna like it." Penny said as she slowly got to her knees and got into doggy-style position.

"Whenever you're ready." Penny said leaving Bolt with the upper hand. He smiled and got up to meet her demands; mounting Penny and bringing his front paws around her waist. He gently stepped forward; his fully erect penis just barely touching her tight pussy. Just like before, he pushed his way in, causing Penny to gasp in pleasure. Bolt let out a deep grunt as his dick made its way completely inside, where he let it throb on its own before thrusting gently. It was a feeling that Bolt was quickly becoming addicted to.

While Bolt and Penny were enjoying their love fest, Mittens was outside, leaning up against the tree in the backyard. She didn't feel happy at all, but at the same time, she felt no sorrow either. Her emotions seemed to shut off, and she began feeling empty; almost like she had lost her will to live. She didn't know why these feelings had just decided to disappear, but she DID know that the empty feeling wasn't one she wanted to keep.

"Are you okay?" a voice said behind her. She didn't jump like she had when Bolt had come in the room earlier; instead, she just turned her head to meet the voice she heard.

"Hey Rhino." Mittens said, completely drained of emotion. He wanted to stay a reasonable distance away just in case an angry side of her suddenly came out.

"Are you gonna tell me why you got so upset?" Rhino asked

"Do you not find the fact that Bolt just had sex with Penny extremely disturbing?" Mittens asked as if it was a trick question.

"I do, but if they really do love each other, shouldn't you be happy for them?" Rhino asked trying to give Mittens an ultimatum.

"I shouldn't be happy for them. Bolt is with someone who doesn't love him like that. She's confused!"

"How do you know?"

"Because she's lonely." Mittens said with an obvious tone.

"Again, how do you know?"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend."

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

That's Chapter 3! Let me know how I'm doing. R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

As you've read, Mike101 will be making a cameo appearance in this story, and if you read HIS story, then you have a general idea of his character.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney does.**

**Make up or Break up**

"What… when?" Rhino asked

"About a week ago. I heard her talking to him on the phone in her room, and she wouldn't stop crying. She was talking about a friend of hers, but I couldn't understand what she was saying."

"Okay, so what does that prove?"

"Maybe she's using Bolt to satisfy her… urges." said Mittens silently. Rhino looked at her and began getting a mental picture in his head, but soon wished he hadn't.

"Oh, that's just wrong."

Thank you. We just need to convince Bolt of that."

"How? He's so convinced that Penny loves him like that. Plus, we don't even know why Penny broke up with her boyfriend in the first place."

"Well, we have to do something. Bolt should be with someone who actually cares about him; someone who knows what being mates really means." said Mittens with passion in her voice. Rhino couldn't help but notice the way she was speaking her mind… or from her heart.

"Would I be correct to assume that YOU may have feelings for him?" Rhino asked Mittens with a raised eyebrow.

"Wh… uh… I… maybe." said Mittens trying to find the right words. Rhino suddenly had an inner energy boost that caused him to run back to the house, not even bothering to tell Mittens what he was up to. Mittens ran after him anyway, figuring he would eventually tell her. She walked through the pet door to find Rhino sitting at the edge of the counter next to Penny's cell phone.

"What are you doing?" asked Mittens

"You'll see." Rhino said waiting patiently.

"Will you please…"

"**Hello." **said a voice from the other end of the phone. Mittens froze in place, not knowing what to do or what to say to Rhino.

"**Penny?" **asked the voice again. Mittens soon realized that the voice was Penny's ex-boyfriend.

"**Are you there?"**

"Rhino, what are you planning?" Mittens asked

"Do you want to be with Bolt?" Rhino asked

"Well, um… I don't know."

"It's not a trick question, Mittens. Do… you want… to be with him?" Rhino asked with a more stern voice. After some time, Mittens finally got up the courage to speak.

"Yes."

"Then trust me, and I promise you… you and Bolt will find that love you just talked about."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Rhino."

"I'm not."

It had been three hours since Rhino had made the call to Penny's boyfriend, and Mittens still had no idea what sort of trick the little hamster was pulling. The boyfriend had hung up after another twenty seconds of waiting for Penny to answer, and her not responding. Afterwards, Rhino told Mittens to wait out on the back porch and he would take care of the rest.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Rhino."

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Rhino asked. Mittens looked at him with a straight face and wondered where he had gotten such an attitude.

"Whatever you say." said Mittens before she turned around and headed for the back door. Rhino let out a long sigh before walking to the stairs and heading for the top floor. Since Penny's room was right next to the stairway, he didn't have too far to travel. As he pushed the door open a crack, he saw Bolt and Penny both panting heavily as they continue to lie on her bed. He needed no further explanation. The hamster turned back around and headed for the bottom floor once again, and sat on the arm of the couch. Within about two minutes, Bolt stumbled down the stairs, obviously somewhat out of it with Rhino watching his every move.

"Dude, you need to lay off the sex for a while." Rhino said grabbing Bolt's attention.

"Oh, God. I didn't even see you." Bolt said surprised.

"I could tell."

"Why would I do that?"

"Look at yourself, Bolt. You're disoriented, you're exhausted, and you're completely oblivious to the pain Mittens is feeling right now."

"Mittens?"

"Yeah, the small black cat that lives with us; the same cat that eats breakfast with you every morning, the same cat that throws the stick for you even when she can't stand how annoying it is… the cat that's the reason you have Penny back in the first place."

"Why is she in pain?"

"Because you're throwing your life away, Bolt. You love someone you shouldn't. She understands that you love Penny, but there **is **a limit to just how far that love goes."

"Oh great, not you too."

"Yes, me too. I don't know how much more upfront I can be with you." Rhino said before the doorbell rang. Penny walked down the stairs dressed in normal clothes, and answered the door promptly. When it opened, her mood instantly changed from peace to rage as her eyes fixated on her ex-boyfriend, Michael.

"Hey, Penny." Michael said

"Bye, Michael." Penny said slamming the door in his face. As she began to walk away, he spoke from the other side of the door.

"I know you're still there." Michael said. Feeling frustrated, Penny opened the door with the same angry look plastered all over her face.

"What do you want?"

"To know the truth. Forgive me for being upset, but you haven't been totally honest with me. At first, I thought that guy you were hanging out with wouldn't lead to anything, but it did."

"There was never anything going on. Jesse was my tutor."

"Jesse… Jesse Warminster? As in my best friend?" Michael asked getting more agitated.

"For God's sake, Michael, nothing happened. I was on the verge of failing history, and he was helping me. That hug in the cafeteria last week was because I was happy. I got a 90% on the mid-term exam because of him, and I figured he deserved a hug and a kiss."

"Jesse sucks at history. Last time I checked, he had a C-."

"I don't care what his grade is. The point is he helped me, and now I don't have Mr. Douglas breathing down my neck about passing his class." Penny said finishing her explanation. Penny and Michael looked at each other for a good minute before Penny stepped aside, and let him inside. All the while, Bolt and Rhino watched from behind the sofa.

"That guy is gonna die." Bolt said; his blood pressure rising rapidly.

"Bolt, relax. This is what I was talking about. Penny DOES love you, Bolt, but… in the end, you're still a dog." Rhino said. As Michael sat down on the couch, he looked at Penny once again before picking up their conversation.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew this would happen. You would get jealous, and jump to a conclusion. I figured whatever path I chose, it would all end up the same way."

"Am I really that big of a jackass?"

"Not all the time."

"Well, for the times that I am, I need you to remind me of that. I love you, Penny. I don't want to lose you over my idiocy."

"And I don't want to lose you period." Penny said on the verge of crying. Michael moved closer to her, and pulled her into a hug where she was free to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Penny."

"I'm sorry too. I should have said something." Penny said; her face still buried in his shirt.

"No, I just need to learn how to be less jealous. I'm lucky to have you in my life, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep you in it." Michael said apologetically. The hug got tighter as he continued to hold the love of his life close. Bolt continued to watch from the edge of the couch; his heart breaking a little with every second that passed.

"This can't be happening." Bolt said about to cry himself.

"I'm sorry, Bolt. She still loves you, but not like that."

"I'm feeling sick." Bolt said lying down on the hardwood floor, trying his very best to hold back his lunch. After about two minutes, he seemed to be over the nausea, but his heart was still in two.

"Are you gonna be okay, Bolt?" Rhino asked

"I don't know. I just lost someone that I love."

"No you didn't. You need to remember that she's still your person, and you're still her dog. You can't hump away at her anymore, but that doesn't mean you can't be a part of her life. There are lots of ways to love a person." Rhino explained to the shepherd as he laid his small paw on Bolt's shoulder. Bolt looked at Penny and Michael and saw just how happy she was to have him back. As much as he wanted to stop what was happening, he knew he had no power. Penny pulled her head out of Michael's chest and smiled at him as he began drying her eyes.

"So, just how much **did** you miss me?" Penny asked seductively.

"If you want, I can show you." Michael said smiling at her.

"Sounds good to me." Penny said getting up and grabbing Michael's hand. As the two of them walked up the stairs, hand in hand, Bolt did his best to resist following them. Eventually, he let her go, as much as it hurt him.

"I know how bad that felt, but the pain doesn't last forever."

"I hope you're right, Rhino. I really hope you're right."

Upstairs, Penny and Michael had just entered her room and shut the door. They smiled at each other momentarily before Michael picked her up and laid her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and inched his way closer to her lips before they met. The kiss was passionate, much like that of a romance novel you just can't put down. Their tongues intertwined, causing a shiver to ricochet from Penny's spine as she slipped her hands underneath Michael's shirt. As the kiss broke, Michael smiled as he gazed at Penny.

"Hold on tight." Michael said with a sinister smile.

"Oh, you **are **bad." Penny said mirroring his grin. Slowly, his jeans fell to the ground along with his shirt. Penny soon slipped out of her clothes as well, with Michael towering over her body. After taking one long breath, Michael laid himself on top of her and slowly pushed himself into her, causing her to gasp heavily. With every moment that went by, Michael's adrenaline continued to climb as he pushed and pulled with more rhythm. He laid his head down on her shoulder as he continued to pump away, with Penny still moaning in pleasure with each stroke. Her arms reached around his back as best she could as she braced herself for the part she had waited for the most. The pair was in absolute heaven; it was as if time seemed to be at a standstill, with neither of them wanting the moment to end. Michael kept up the same pace for some time, and was enjoying every second. Penny's moans began to get louder, which only made Michael's thrusts deeper and faster. He groaned in ecstasy as his climax drew nearer, with Penny releasing her load with one final deep moan, instantly sending Michael over the edge as well. Their hearts were still racing wildly as the rest of their juices continued to mix inside Penny's walls.

"Holy hell." Michael said completely out of breath. Penny let out a silent laugh at the remark, and continued to breathe deeply. She felt on top of the world at that point, and didn't want to come down. As his strength began to come back, Michael perched himself over her before he rolled over on his back after he slowly pulled his member out of her. Penny let out one last small gasp as he did.

"So does this mean you're back?" Penny asked rolling over to meet his eyes.

"If you'll have me." Michael said, pulling her into his hold as they laid there, enjoying each other's company. For Penny, it was a moment she would never forget. For Michael, it was a moment he hoped would happen again and again.

Well, Michael and Penny are a happy couple once again. But Bolt still has one more obstacle to face… Mittens. See you guys soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, Michael left about an hour ago, with his relationship with Penny back in place. But Bolt still has some making up of his own to do.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bolt. Disney does.**

**Overwhelmed and Understood**

"Like I said, Bolt; there are lots of ways to love a person. And for Penny and Michael… it happens to be sexual." Rhino explained to the broken-hearted shepherd.

"I can't find that love, Rhino." Bolt said in a slump.

"Sure you can. It just won't be with Penny. There's actually someone I know who loves you like that." Rhino said

"Who?"

"She's sitting out on the back porch right now, wondering where her dog went."

"What are you… no."

"Oh yes, Bolt. Go talk to her. She needs it."

"But Rhino, I don't love Mittens like that… at least I think I don't."

"Bolt, do you remember when Mittens and I first came to live with you? When we had to stay at the vet's office for 4 days before the paperwork was finished?"

Yeah." Bolt said nonchalantly, hoping Rhino would get to the point.

"Do you remember how you felt being away from her for that long? When we saw you out in the lobby, you told me that you nearly went crazy being away from her." Rhino explained in more detail. Bolt looked around the room, trying to hide his nervousness from Rhino as best he could.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Bolt asked

"I believe you put it: _'I almost lost my mind being away from Mit… I mean, from you guys for so long.'_" Rhino said doing an impersonation of Bolt. The shepherd's started to beat out of his chest, which Rhino was quick to notice.

"And that adrenaline rush you're feeling right now? That's what it feels like when you first realize it."

"Rhino, I think you've been watching too much TV."

"No, I haven't. I don't watch that love crap. I'd order 'Crazy Nights at the Hilton' on Pay-Per View if I could because that's just porn, but I don't know Penny's mom's credit card information. Plus, I'M A HAMSTER. I CAN'T SPEAK HUMAN!" Rhino said getting somewhat irritated. The expression on Bolt's face didn't change much, but his mind was going in more directions than he cared to count. At one point, he'd just lost Penny as his lover; but Rhino was telling him that Mittens wanted to fill that void, to be his lover. Bolt then realized just how much he really **did **care for Mittens. He **did **miss her while she was at the vet; he **would **worry about her when he thought she was hurt. And… he **could **see her as his mate.

"Rhino, I… I think you're right. I **do **love Mittens."

"Well, it took ya long enough." Rhino said rolling away in his ball, away from Bolt and towards the couch.

"Wait, what do I say to her?" Bolt asked still confused.

"Bolt, you know you messed up, so start with an apology. After that, just speak from your heart."

"Rhino, I can't… I don't know how…"

"Don't you ever say that you can't. You **can** do anything, Bolt. You're the most be-awesome creature on the face of this planet; the word 'impossible' is not in your vocabulary. I know, because I kicked it out." Rhino said sarcastically before continuing his rant.

"Speaking from your heart is the only way she'll know how you really feel. She loves you, Bolt. Don't let her slip away."

Bolt looked at Rhino for a few more seconds before looking down at the ground, not in shame, but in thought. He wanted to believe that Mittens would forgive him for what happened, but his fear of rejection felt more overwhelming than facing her. But Rhino did have a very valid point: If he said it truthfully, she'd see it on his face. Bolt looked up slowly with a determined look on his face, one that Rhino couldn't help but smile at.

"I know that look. Go get her, Bolt." Rhino said with encouragement. Bolt was able to show a brief smile before turning to the back door, and poking his head through the pet door. He did see Mittens sitting on the banister nearly that back steps on the porch. As he stepped all the way through, he saw Mittens turn her head to meet his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Bolt asked

"What about?" Mittens asked, not really caring about the answer.

"About why I've been acting like a total dumbass lately." Bolt said blatantly. Mittens just rolled her eyes at the remark, knowing that his words couldn't have reigned more true.

"Well…" Bolt asked trying to get her attention. Mittens let out a moderate sigh before turning herself around on the railing while still looking down at him with a slight glare.

"You've got 30 seconds." Mittens said

"Fair enough. I'm sorry. You were right. You and Rhino both. Penny doesn't love me like that, and I feel so stupid for thinking that she did… She was just using me. But I've never been in love before, and I thought **that **was what it was supposed to feel like. That adrenaline rush that you feel when you're close enough to someone, or how you worry about them when you think they're hurt or in pain; and the sad thing is that I felt that… but it wasn't with Penny. It was with you, Mittens… I love you." Bolt said in the most heartfelt way he could. Mittens was keeping her stone façade in check, but underneath, her heart was crying out. The dog she had grown to love was finally admitting his feelings for her, and she was kicking him down for not knowing what love was really about. She wished she had explained her feelings for him sooner, but now was as good of a time as any. She let a few tears fall to the deck below before she spoke.

"That was actually 32 seconds, but I'll let it slide." Mittens said as she started crying more heavily. Bolt felt his own set of tears falling from his eyes as he walked towards the railing.

"Get down here, and let me hold you." Bolt said finally crying at a state of contentment. Mittens did as she was told and jumped down to the deck, where Bolt was waiting with a chest she could bury her face in and ball as much as she wanted. She plowed into his chest, knocking him on his side, where his forearms wrapped around her curved body.

"I'm so sorry Mittens."

"Please don't be." Mittens said happily. She looked up at the dog she loved more than life itself, and inched her way closer to his muzzle, and giving his nose a slight lick. Bolt jumped back a little at her sandpaper tongue, only causing Mittens to snicker a little.

"I can do you one better." Bolt said pulling the black cat back towards his muzzle, where their lips met in an over-the-top arousing kiss. Bolt could feel the fireworks going off in his mind as he felt that adrenaline rush he'd been longing for. Mittens felt her entire body go limp as she let Bolt hold her freely; his firm and strong arms cradling her like she was meant to be laid in them, not caring what was going on around her. Slowly, they released the hold they wanted so desperately to last forever, and gazed into each other's deep-colored eyes; Mittens' of emerald green, and Bolts of pure amber. Just to have him look at her with those brown orbs sent a shockwave up her back; feeling like she could get lost in them.

"Bolt, you have such beautiful eyes." Mittens said quietly, almost hushed.

"Thank you. Yours are just as gorgeous." Bolt said in the same quiet tone. She turned away, trying to hide a blush, only to find Bolt pulling face back towards his with his muzzle.

"I don't want you to have to hide anything from me." Bolt said softly. Just the way he spoke made more tears come to Mittens' eyes as she gently nestled her head back on his chest and closed her eyes. Bolt smiled as he laid his own head on top of hers, and waited to fall asleep. As they curled up on the porch, Rhino sat and watched them from the screen door to the backyard, and just couldn't stop smiling.

"Like I said: Not in your vocabulary." Rhino said to himself.

_SIX HOURS LATER_

Rhino is sitting on the couch watching an old rerun of 'Bolt', when Bolt walks in from the kitchen, having just finished dinner.

"Hey Rhino."

"Hey Bolt. How are you and Mittens doing?" Rhino asked

"We're doing great… thanks to you." Bolt said complimenting the hamster.

"Oh Bolt. You don't need to thank me."

"Yeah I do, Rhino. You're the reason I have Mittens as my mate, and for that, you deserve a reward from yours truly." Bolt said. Rhino looked at Bolt with a shocked look on his face.

"A what?" Rhino asked still blown away.

"Savor the moment, because this probably won't happen again." Bolt said getting to his feet, and standing in front of Rhino from about 4 feet away on the floor. Suddenly, Bolt put one paw out in front and bowed his head before the hamster, holding it for about 10 seconds. Rhino's mouth hit the floor in response to the gesture, frozen stiff and practically paralyzed. As Bolt pulled his head back up, he watched Rhino try to find the right words, but having no luck.

"You… I… th… bu… bu… ahhh." Rhino said before fainting on the couch cushion. Bolt smiled and tilted his head a little before turning away and walking outside. He was on his way to the barn, where Mittens was waiting for him. She wanted him to meet her out there for something, but he had no idea what for. As he pushed the barn door open with his nose, he walked around a few stalls before spotting Mittens in the back stall surrounded by loose hay.

"Hey Wags." Mittens said happily.

"Hey Mittens. Well, you got me out here. What's up?" Bolt asked. Mittens got to her feet, and walked closer to Bolt before brushing against his side, and turning around to face him.

"Follow me." Mittens said walking back towards the loose hay, with Bolt following her, just like she had instructed. The shepherd lay down in the hay, with Mittens sprawling herself on top of his stomach and giving his sheath a light rub with her tail. Bolt closed his eyes and let out a soft moan, causing Mittens heart rate to speed up. Bolt smiled now having figured out what was on her mind. Mittens leaned in closer and kissed his lips, only to find his tongue pushing through her mouth and caressing the inside of her maw. Her rough tongue in contrast with his, like that of velvet made her level of ecstasy grow even higher.

"I got this one, baby." Mittens said moving her way down Bolt's front and let the tip of his penis poke out as she gave it a lick. Bolt's moan went from breathy and silent to low and easily audible, as Mittens' tongue worked its sensual magic. Her licking was soon replaced by an engulfing as Bolt's full-grown member presented itself to her. It was her prize, and she would see to it that he would be pleased with the outcome of that night. Bolt's front claws found the floor of the barn beneath the brushed hay as they dug into it, scratching it slowly with every second of pleasure he was receiving. Mittens stopped after a heavy moan suggested his eagerness to feel more.

"Now it's my turn." Bolt said as Mittens got on her stomach with Bolt rolling over and approaching her from the rear. His shadow seemed to darken the space that surrounded her, causing her to shrink back a little, mostly out of a natural reaction. Seeing this, Bolt laid his body down over hers and placed his arms around her chest.

"It's okay Mittens. I'm right here. You can trust me, okay?" Bolt said with assurance. His voice being placed so close to her ears gave her an immense amount of comfort, and her fear seemed to completely dissipate. Bolt gently placed his dick at Mittens' entrance as it connected briefly before he pushed himself into her. Her gasps and moans were definitely louder than Bolt's were, but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying it. As his member fully shoved itself inside her tight walls, he began his rhythmic thrusts; starting slowly at first, but gaining momentum as the seconds ticked by. With every push and pull, Mittens groaned in ecstasy, having never felt a better sensation in her entire life.

"Ohhhhh, ohhhh ahhhhhhhhh, Bolt!" Mittens said almost in a subconscious state of mind, not having any ability to speak, not that she minded one bit. It was as close to heaven for her as she could get. Bolt could feel his climax building after about another minute of continuous fucking, and he wondered how it could get any better than that. Almost like it was meant to be, Bolt and Mittens released both of their loads at the same time, causing both of them to scream out in rapture. With Bolt's knot still lodged inside of Mittens' pussy, his time spent waiting for it to cease was spent laying on top of her with his head right next to hers as he gave her face and neck light licks. Sure enough, his swollen member died down and softened to the point of disconnection. As he pulled, Mittens' slow moan stayed steady, and her breath became her only source of speaking, having lost he natural voice amongst the adrenaline and cum mixture still brewing in her loosened walls. Bolt laid himself back on top of his new mate, his legs buckling beneath him and unable to move any further.

"Ugh, I'm sorry baby. I can't move." Bolt said apologetically

"Hey, it's okay. That was a wild ride I will never forget." Mittens said, still without a voice.

"I know. I'm glad you enjoyed it, because it's gonna as often as you want, for the rest of your life… our lives." Bolt said as his grip on Mittens' chest tightened. Mittens began to cry at the thought of having Bolt around as her mate.

"I love you, Bolt."

"And I love you, Mittens. Don't you ever forget that."

**The End!**

That's the end, everyone. I'm happy to have this story wrapped up. Now I can continue with my other two stories: 'Decoded' and 'Over the Hedge: Family and Feelings'. That's right guys. It's me… krp101. I created this 2nd account on FanFiction because I wanted another domain where I could write more of a genre that I've grown to enjoy… erotica. But now I see that so many amazing writers come out of this site, realizing just what kind of writers they've become in the time they've been writing. I don't need two profiles to write what I want, because being a writer of multiple genres means that I fit in with 80% of the crowd. Thanks for making me a part of your writing lives, and I'm happy to have made this experience one that you guys could enjoy as much as me. **1derwolf** may no longer exist, but **krp101** always will.

Shalom!


End file.
